A Quest for Love
by BlueEternity
Summary: Old characters return! New adventures, twists, romance, etc! Always updating. Read and review!
1. New Beginnings

!Disclaimer! I don't own any of the LOTR characters or places, although.. I wish I owned Legolas *pout* All the characters you haven't heard of are mine (and yes, I pulled those names out of my ass), and the story plot.. whatever.. is mine! :P  
  
A/N: for the Romance/Action/Adventure, there isn't much of that yet, I'm leading into it, so be patient! Thanks muchly!  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting over the Mirkwood Mountains and cast a purple and dark pink haze over the forest. Legolas glanced up from the Forest River, the colors of the sunset pouring over him like a colorful mist. He smiled slightly, glad to be back at home. A couple years had passed since his adventures dealing with the Ring. It all seemed like a distant dream. He longed for those adventures again. He still thought about all of his friends, but Aragorn mostly. His heart still fluttered at the memory of him. The unkept way he looked and the wildness about him. And most of all his deep, husky voice that made his knees weak just thinking about it. He shook his head, his long blond hair flowing about, trying to dismiss his thoughts. "I must be losing my mind! Why do I have these feelings for him??" He grinned. "Of course I know why. Who could resist such a man!"  
  
He leapt to his feet and started walking down the edge of the river. The forest seemed empty now. The majority of the elves had left to the west, and only few remained. His thoughts wandered to Arwen. Jealousy rose up inside of him. He shook his head again. "I shouldn't be having such emotions! I think humans have rubbed off on me. Although it would be nice to see all of my friends again.. humans included!" He laughed softly, quickening his pace. The thought imbedded in his mind. "I am! I am going to go visit them!" He thought of Aragorn. "I'll see you soon."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. He had been having that dream again. Legolas' bright blue eyes still lingered in his mind from the dream. He blinked a couple times then looked over his shoulder at Arwen. She was so beautiful. Her breaths deep and soft. He smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Then he laid back down and closed his eyes. He fell off into the world of dreams.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn jumped off of his horse and ran up to Legolas. They embraced in a tight, warm hug. Looking at eachother, both penetrating the others' eyes with a deep, passionate stare.  
  
"I've missed you dearly." Said Aragorn.  
  
"And I too.. have missed you so." Said Legolas softly, leaning closer against Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked down quickly, then back up, staring longingly into Legolas' beautiful eyes. "I have something I need to tell you." He said.  
  
"What?" said Legolas, returning the longing stare, his face inches from Aragorn's. Mesmorized by the elf's beauty, Aragorn spoke softly, "Well.. I.. think.. that.. I.." And then their lips met. Passion, hunger, and desire filled the air about them. Kissing eachother with so much desire that they felt as if they were melting.  
  
Aragorn bolted out of bed. His head was spinning and he couldn't take having that dream again. Arwen got up quickly. "What is it? What's wrong??"  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think! 


	2. Decisions and Dreams

Legolas opened his eyes and looked around his room. He stared at the pack he had fixed the night before for his journey. Then he looked over at his bow and arrows. He raised his arms and stretched, his whole body extending. His toes reached the foot of the bed, cool air rushed in through the opening in the blanket he had made.  
  
Legolas smiled and rose slowly. His partially naked body glistening with sweat from the night of dreams he had had. He got up and then put on the rest of his clothing on. He grabbed his pack and his bow and arrows, fitting them over his shoulders so that they rested comfortably on his back. His pack hung down against his left side, the quiver against his right, and the bow lay in the middle of both. He slid his daggers in their sheaths at each side of his hips. Making sure his belt was on fairly tight, he walked out over to the balcony.  
  
He looked down over his kingdom. All the buildings entwined the trees and beautiful fountains could be seen in the forest clearings. He sighed, "Even though some would say Mirkwood doesn't compare to that of Rivendell of the Misty Mountains and Lothlorian of Lorien.. it has a beauty and enchantment in its own way. And I'm really going to miss it." He crossed over his room and strode out, down the hall and descended down many flights of stairs till he reached the foyer. He met with one of the elves that had chosen to stay in Mirkwood. "Hello Earane Anwane. Would you keep a good eye on the kingdom while I am gone? Although it's probably too empty to intrigue our orc friends and the like." He winked. Earane smiled. "Of course my lord." And with that Legolas walked out the door.  
  
He passed many buildings till he reached the stables. He went in and then over to his horse. A beautiful milky brown stallion stood before him. "Irlinde, it looks like another adventure for us!" Irlinde nayed and rubbed his head against Legolas' outstretched hand. Legolas mounted the great stallion and they trotted out of the stables and down the path to the pathway leading to the edge of Mirkwood to the Brown Lands. He looked up at the sky. Soon the sun would be rising. He could reach the Brown Lands before nightfall. Soon he would reach Aragorn. That was incentive enough for him to quicken Irlinde to a sprint.  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen chewed her lip. She was really worried about Aragorn. He had treated his behavior last night it was nothing. If the dream had bothered him that much, why hadn't he shared with her? She could help him. She pouted and sighed, then turned over and looked at Aragorn's peacefulness. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping. She grinned. He was always beautiful. She nudged his leg with her knee. "Wake up sleepy head!" He grumbled and he opened his eyes slowly. "What time is it?" He spoke. "It's almost dawn and I want you to watch the sun rise with me." She smiled. Aragorn's heart skipped a beat, as it always does when she smiles. "Alright dear, let's go watch the sun rise." They both got up and walked over to the balcony. The looked over at the White Mountains. The sun peaked up over the tip of them. The sky glowed with bright pinks, oranges, and yellows. Arwen smiled and looked over and Aragorn. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Aragorns' cheek. He turned to her and kissed her lips softly. They embraced and held eachother what seemed like forever. Arwen smiled again and pulled Aragorn over to the bed. Aragorn got the drift and they crawled into bed together. Kisses and the rustling of the sheets could be heard outside the room, but they didn't care. Looking into Arwen's eyes Aragorn smiled, but the dream still troubled him.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm slowly leading this into an adventure. I don't know if I'll have much passionate detailed encounters. Tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Kidnapping

A couple days had passed since Legolas started on his journey. He had gone through the Brown Lands, passed the Battle Plains, and went around the edge of the Dead Marshes. He was in North Ithilien now. "Irlinde, lets take a short rest. Its been a long ride and we're both tired and weary." Irlinde huffed as if in agreement then slowed down, eventually stopping. They were by the Great River. A nice place for a rest Legolas thought. He then dismounted the stallion and walked over to the bank of the river, which rose a couple feet above the water. The sun beamed high in the sky, casting a sparkling golden reflection on the river. It looked as though it were liquid gold, Legolas thought. He sat down and pulled his boots off, one by one. Then dipped his feet into the river. It was nice and cool. He smiled and looked over at Irlinde, who was nibbling away at the long grass by the side of the river.  
  
Legolas took off his pack and reached in, pulling out some Lembas bread. It was the only food he thought suitable for this journey, extremely appetizing too. While munching on the bread his mind wandered and he fell into deep thought. Remembering the last time he was in Gondor. The battles that had been fought. The pain, the loss, and the victory that they tasted. That was a glorious time. And after the victory Aragorn claimed his birthright as the king of Gondor. What a wonderful king he made. Of course, he wasn't there to witness all that Aragorn accomplished, but he heard through the wind and the trees in Mirkwood all the passing news. He sat in thought, not noticing that time was slipping by him quickly and that it was already getting dark, until Irlinde came over and nudged Legolas' shoulders with his muzzle. Legolas jumped up, startled. "Irlinde, you startled me." He looked around, noticing how much time had passed. "I didn't realize how long I was sitting there.. it's getting dark. We'd better set up camp here."  
  
Legolas examined his surroundings. "Well this is as good of a place as any other around here." He set out, gathering bits of wood he thought would be nice for a fire. Coming back he set up the wood and then sparked a fire with a piece of flint and a rock. He tried not to think about passing strangers and creatures that inhabited this area. He laid down on the grass and watched the fire dance about until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn cursed himself. "Why did I have to take her riding through Stonewain Valley?" The other day Aragorn had gotten restless and wanted to ride to Druadan Forest, hoping to relive a little adventure he'd been aching for. He was a ranger for most of his life, adventure was part of who he was. A hunt, just anything might succumb his need for a little while. He had gotten ready, and was about to head out when Arwen came by, all packed and ready to go also. "Aragorn, don't think for one minute that you'll be riding off somewhere without me." She had said sternly, lifting her chin up a little when she made up her mind, and couldn't be convinced otherwise. He had sighed and laughed allowing her to come with him. They then set off. When they reached the valley they were ambushed by a dozen orcs. Arwen was taken by a little less then half of them while Aragorn was left fighting the rest of them.  
  
"Why was I not ready?? Why wasn't I more careful?" His shoulders slumped as if in defeat. He shook away the defeat and cursed himself again for feeling like that. Arwen was somewhere, needing his help. He couldn't give up. Earlier he sent several search parties, but they all came back later empty handed. They couldn't even find any clues. "How can that be?" He thought. "They should've left tracks. There's more to this, I fear." There were still enemies about, and after their defeat they were even more vengeful and wanted the death of all that is good more than anything. He needed help. He thought about Legolas, strange feelings surrounded his heart. He shook them away. "Arwen. Arwen's in danger." He began to prepare a trip to Mirkwood. "It would be nice to see Legolas again anyways. After that, I'll stop by Rohan. Maybe they can give any guidance or clues to help me find out where they might have taken her."  
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry, romance is on the verge. And Arwen's kidnapping will lead to many twists and turns. And for all those Arwen haters, she's not too big a part in this! 


	4. Meetings

Legolas woke up to the face of Irlinde staring down at him.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up.. let me stretch first and eat before we set off again." Legolas said, patting the top of Irlinde's head.  
  
Legolas nibbled on some lembas bread while Irlinde was off munching on some weeds he'd found by the bank of the river. Legolas sat there watching the river. The sun was rising in the sky. It was going to be a nice day, not too hot, but not too cold. The sky was clear and blue, touches of pink danced around the mountains. He smiled.  
  
Being an elf he loved nature and appreciated all that there was. In all of his journeys he regretted not being able to spend more time in nature, not being able to take in all that there was and learn all that it had to offer him.  
  
He sighed and starting packing up his belongings. When he was finished he mounted Irlinde and they set off down the road of North Ithilien.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn wasted not time and had left Minas Tirith earlier. Right now he was passing through the ruins of Osgiliath. Aragorn slackened the pace of his horse and looked at his surroundings. Huge white stone pillars laid about the ground, some on top of one another. There were piles of stones and rocks (pieces from the buildings) were spread out all over the place. It saddened Aragorns' heart.  
  
The city was amazing. It was beautiful and huge buildings and towers soared to the sky. It used to be the most beautiful city, the White city. Now that title belonged to Minas Tirith. He hoped that it would stay that way. He didn't want another city to fall like Osgiliath did.  
  
He paused and then urged his horse, Madhros, to quicken the pace. They would reach North Ithilien soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas and Irlinde were making good time. He could see the ruins of Osgiliath at the horizon. He would reach Minas Tirith in the early night. Irlinde began to breathe heavily and slowed down his pace. Legolas sensed his horses' nervousness. He looked back at the horizon and saw movement. Someone was coming! Irlinde turned and Legolas urged him off the road. Legolas jumped off Irlinde and hid behind the brush, he coaxed Irlinde to lie down since Irlinde would be seen standing up (being a big horse and all). He watched the road sharply as the figure came closer and closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn finally reached North Ithilien and felt he would reach Mirkwood in 4 days, if he kept up the pace. He knew Madhros would need resting, so he planned as few rests as he could. His thoughts drifted to Arwen. He was extremely worried about her and was too into his thoughts that he didn't notice Legolas step out of his hiding place.  
  
~*~  
  
When Legolas saw Aragorn riding towards him, his stomach did flips. He couldn't believe that it was Aragorn coming towards him. He got up and ran towards Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas cried, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Aragorn jumped in his seat and lost his balance, falling off of his horse.  
  
"Legolas you crazy fool! What on earth are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" Aragorn exclaimed, his heart still in his throat.  
  
"Aragorn, you should be a little careful, what if I were an orc? You would be close to death right now! And that leads me to ask, what are you doing here?" Legolas said, walking over to Aragorn and helping him up.  
  
Aragorn picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. "I could ask the same for you. I was on my way to Mirkwood to see you. I have some grave news that I need to share with you, and I was hoping you could help." 


End file.
